The Game of Love
by Devereauxpoi
Summary: A friendly board game takes an interesting turn for John Reese and Joss Carter when a bet comes into play. Smut warning.


**A/N- This is my Christmas fic for wolfmusic218! Her prompt was- John and Joss play a board game with a bet involved. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! #careeseiseternal (This hasn't been beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes.) Rated strong M for smut.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>John took a long swig of his beer and settled back against the couch cushions. Stretching his long arm along the back, he absentmindedly played with Joss's thick dark tresses that cascaded over her shoulders in waves. He twirled a long soft tendril around his finger and looked over at the large screen tv that was muted. The Knicks were down 56-62 to the Portland Trail Blazers.<p>

Their large coffee table was littered with empty containers of General Tso chicken, shrimp Chow Mein and vegetable fried rice. They hadn't bothered with plates. Both of them starving, they dove right in, eating straight from the boxes. They devoured their meal, feeding each other with chopsticks and catching up on the day's events between bites.

John had instantly felt the stress of the day drain from his body as soon as Joss walked through the door. She had an uncanny ability to extinguish all the negativity that often threatened to consume him. The darkness, all the filth and evil of humanity that he encountered in his work, would suddenly evaporate.

After years of running from his demons and nearly succumbing to their relentless attacks, it was a five foot four detective with big brown eyes and an enormous heart that had become his fortress. Her love was the strongest weapon he'd ever possessed.

Every day she restored him and refueled him more than any meal ever could.

He still had a hard time believing her when she said he did the same for her.

Clad in sweatpants, a t-shirt and with bare feet, he felt warm and content. It was here in their safe haven that life was normal, domestic. Their guards were shed; their walls were down. They lived, played, laughed and loved passionately and without any hesitation. John savored moments like this, knowing how quickly one phone call could bring it all to a screeching halt.

* * *

><p>Joss rolled the dice back and forth between her palms and, with a silent prayer, tossed them on the table.<p>

It was Friday which meant game night.

She had long ago established the weekly tradition for whenever their hectic lives allowed. John had originally scoffed at the idea, cringing from childhood memories of never-ending Monopoly games that involved accusations of bank robbery, but he now looked forward to these evenings at home.

He loved to cook for her if he got home early enough, each time trying out new exotic recipes he thought she'd like. Other times, Joss would pick up take-out on her way home from work and they'd settle in for a tranquil evening that usually evolved into a very energetic and active night.

As the dice landed on the table, she squealed in delight and bounced in her seat, bringing John's attention back to the game. She planted her playing piece in the center of the board with a triumphant smile.

"Blue. Geography. This is for the game."

This week they had opted for Trivial Pursuit.

Unlike their usual serene evenings of playing cards or Scrabble in front of the fireplace with a bottle of wine, tonight a fierce battle had ensued.

Joss was bitter about losing the first game over what she deemed 'a stupid fucking misprint' on the answer key.

"John, the capital of Thailand is not Kuala Lumpur. That's the capital of Malaysia and you know it."

"I'm sorry, Joss, but the card says Kuala Lumpur."

She had snatched it from his hand and in a fury pulled her phone from her pocket to confirm the correct answer on Wikipedia.

"Right here, John. Look. Bangkok. Bang-fucking-kok."

"But, Joss, the card says..."

"Seriously, John? Really?"

Her deafening silence and icy glare would have cut down any other man but not John. It was a game they liked to play at times, pushing each other's buttons and testing their limits. He enjoyed this other side of Joss, the competitive bloodthirsty woman with merciless eyes. She would probably throttle him if she had any idea how aroused he was at that very moment.

Joss had demanded a rematch and he wisely obliged. There was a fine line between his playful game and having it blow up in his face.

John pulled a card from the box and smirked.

Even he, who had traveled all over the world for the CIA, had no idea what the answer was.

"What's the capital of Honduras?"

A huge grin spread across her face and she began to pump her fist in triumph.

"Tegucigalpa."

"Hmph. Impressive accent. That makes it one-one. Best of three tonight?"

"That first round should have been voided, but fine. Set it up, John."

"Care for a wager, Detective? Make it a bit more interesting?"

Normally, the loser had to clean up the table when they were done but John was feeling overly confidant tonight and thought he'd up the ante.

Never the one to back down from a challenge, Joss locked her eyes with his and nodded.

"Same as last time?"

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>"Adolf Hitler began World War II by attacking which country in 1939?"<p>

Tapping his finger on the coffee table and furrowing his brows, John appeared deep in thought as he stared into space. Joss leaned in closer, holding her breath and worrying her lower lip as she awaited his response. The wait was agonizing.

He suddenly looked up at her, his face the picture of nonchalance, and casually uttered his answer.

"Poland."

John didn't need confirmation that his answer was correct. Her face had begun to contort into a frightening, chilling alter ego of the woman he loved. Gone were the soft welcoming smile and large warm eyes. They were replaced with dark menacing slits and lips pressed firmly together in a scowl.

Jaw clenched, Joss reached over and shoved the plastic yellow wedge into John's playing piece. His tiny little pie was now complete.

"You still need to return to the hub, you know."

She downed the remaining wine in her glass and crossed her arms.

John cupped the dice and blew on them before tossing them on the board.

Six.

Joss rolled her eyes and laughed incredulously, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Unbelievable."

He had landed on the hub. The question was for the game and the prize that came with it.

She got to choose the category.

Pink.

Entertainment.

She chortled at the category. John's idea of entertainment consisted of the history channel and 1970s rock bands.

"Who was the official hair consultant to the 1984 Los Angeles Olympics?"

She snickered as she read the question and smacked the card down, reaching over for the dice.

"Vidal Sassoon."

The corners of John's mouth twitched and he bit the inside of his cheek, trying his best to suppress his laughter. He always knew Joss was competitive, she did not like to lose, but she normally took it in stride.

Not tonight.

Right now she looked absolutely livid. He could see the blood boiling beneath her skin, the vein in her temple beginning to pulse and her nostrils flare. Her lips were pursed and her ebony eyes bore through him. He watched as her breasts slowly rose and fell as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

It was enough to make him hard.

Joss was always beautiful and sensuous, but he noted an extra alluring glow about her when she was angry. And right now she was wound up and pissed off.

The look on her face was ferocious and wild. He wanted to surrender to her fury, let her unleash the rage he could see her fighting to quell. But, he also wanted his prize.

"I think that's best of three, Detective. I'll clean up while you get ready."

"I'm not doing it."

"We had an agreement. You shook my hand."

"I didn't think I'd actually lose."

"You know where it is, Joss."

She was about to stalk off and lock herself in the bedroom when she saw that smug look on his face, but then she had an idea. This game wasn't over yet, she mused to herself. No way. She was going to win this fourth and final round. She spun on her heels and headed to their bedroom, her lips curling into a sneer.

* * *

><p>Hearing the dresser drawer slam closed, John smiled.<p>

He grabbed another beer from the fridge and pulled a chair out from the dining table, moving it to the living room. Turning off the tv, he dimmed the lights and sat down, patiently awaiting his award.

Moments later, Joss emerged from the hallway. Dressed in a black police uniform she began to strut across the wood floor towards him in black stilettos, her long toned legs glistening in the soft light. Twirling a baton on her finger, she slowly swayed her voluptuous hips from side to side, placing one foot in front of the other. Her mirrored sunglasses made it impossible for John to read her demeanor.

The uniform was by no means NYPD issued.

The short sleeve dress, made of a thin stretchy fabric, hit at the top of her thighs, barely covering her rear. The collared neckline plunged half way to her naval, revealing a lace gold bra. Her copious breasts bounced with each stride, fighting to break free from their constraints. Three brass buttons, at the bottom of the dress, struggled to keep the small piece of clingy fabric closed. Attached to the leather belt around her hips were a silver badge and a pair of handcuffs. A police hat sat atop her head.

"I think you're forgetting something, Detective."

She lowered the glasses on her nose and rolled her eyes at him, heading over to the sound system to find an appropriate song.

_Drunk in Love_ began to fill the room.

Joss swaggered over to John who was unsure what turned him on more, the costume she wore or the confidence in her step. She could feel his eyes drifting over every inch of her body, warming her skin like hands and burning her core. Shifting in his chair, his pants tightened and he fought the urge to jump up and peel the uniform from her body.

Tossing her glasses to the side, she posed for a moment in front of him, staring seductively into his eyes. With one hand on her hip, she ran the baton across her full lips, down her cleavage and along the bottom of her uniform.

She circled around him, like an animal scouting her prey, dragging her fingernails through his hair.

Standing behind his shoulder, she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Her silky hair cascading against the side of his face, her breath warm and moist against his skin. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. Jasmine mixed with the Merlot they had shared earlier.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, John?"

Hypnotized by the sudden assault on his senses and excited for her seductive dance to begin, he failed to notice her slip the handcuffs from her belt. Before he realized what was happening, she had pulled his arms behind the chair and cuffed him to it.

"Let's see how much you like this game, John."

Walking around to his front, she tossed her hat to the floor along with the baton and turned away from him. She ran her fingers under the edge of her dress, lifting it slightly to reveal her matching gold thong and round firm rear. Arching her back and thrusting her rear upwards, she rolled her head and whipped her long hair around. She moved slightly backwards, brushing John between his legs and eliciting a growl, deep in his throat.

Moving in time with the music, she rocked her hips from side to side in a circular pattern and slowly sank to the floor, her knees swinging wide apart. Rising back up, she ran her hands up the sides of her breasts, continuing to twist and turn.

She turned back to face him and began to play with the three buttons on her dress.

"I bet you want these open, John.

Slowly she popped them open one by one, each time revealing more of her smooth beautiful skin. As the last one was released, the fabric snapped back and apart. He groaned as the dress slipped from her shoulders and fell to the floor.

John tugged at his restraints, desperate to touch her, claim her body and take her to heights she'd never been before.

"Please, Joss, take them off. I get it. You win."

"Relax, John. I'm not finished with you yet."

Reaching over to a glass of water on the table, she plucked out an ice cube. She stared at him intently and ran it around her lips. Closing her eyes and arching her back, she began to trail it down her neck and between her breasts. Beads of water ran down her abundant curves, cooling her heated skin. She rubbed it over her nipples, the ice soaking her lace bra, now clinging to her dark hardened peaks.

Straddling his waist, she pressed herself hard on his crotch which earned her another gasp from John. She could feel his rock hard erection rub against her clit and a gush of wet heat pooled between her legs. She continued to move rhythmically against him, holding his shoulders firmly as she leaned back and began to buck wildly.

A devilish smile formed on her lips as she wondered how much longer he could hold out, resist his constant need to be in control. She wanted to hear him beg, plead for mercy.

She slowed her movements and leaned forward to cup his face. Pulling his head forward, she hovered her lips over his. John stretched his neck forward to capture her mouth but she was too quick and moved her lips to his jaw.

"How you doing there, John?"

"We'd both be doing much better if you took the cuffs off."

"Not yet, John. Not yet."

She swung her leg off him, standing up and stepping away. Looking at him over her shoulder with hooded eyes, she unhooked her bra. She turned back to face him, holding the flimsy piece of fabric to her chest. Locking her eyes with his, she dropped her hands and the bra fell to her feet, revealing her ample breasts.

A film of perspiration was visible on John's brow and his lips twitched at the sight of her dark thick peaks, his eyes pleading with her to end his misery.

She swirled her tongue around two fingers and proceeded to tease her hardened nipples. Wet and glistening, she squeezed and rolled them, all the time never losing eye contact with John.

Running her fingers down her stomach, she dipped them under the lace of her thong and slid them between her slick lips.

"Oh, John, this feels so good. I'm so wet" she moaned.

He swallowed a dry lump in his throat, watching with jealousy as her fingers moved beneath the lace. His hands twitched. It was his fingers that should be bringing her ecstasy, causing her to moan and gyrate.

"Please, Joss, sweetheart. I need to be inside you. You're killing me."

"Say it, John."

"Anything."

He had finally given up, conceded the evening to Joss. The only thing his mind could focus on at the moment was sliding in side of her and leading them both over the edge.

"The capital of Thailand..."

"Krung Thep Maha Nakhon or in English, Bangkok."

With a satisfied smile and nod, Joss grabbed a tiny key from her discarded uniform and unlocked John's handcuffs.

Joss stood in front of him and hooked her thumbs under the top of her thong, slipping them down her legs. Stepping out of them, she straddled John's lap again.

His hands caressed the taut skin of her thighs, the delicate curve of her hips and the soft warm skin of her waist. He lifted her heavy breasts, pushing them together and kneading them in his large palms. He turned his attention to one and, like a man who hadn't eaten for days, he greedily started to suck, lick and nip at her hard pebbled nipple. Hungrily he pulled the other one to him, alternating between the two. He latched on, sucking it vigorously as Joss held his head in place, wanting more. He gently sank his teeth into one perk peak, quickly running his tongue flat across it to soothe the pain.

As she writhed on his lap in pleasure, John slid his hand down between them into the warm hot liquid pooled between her labia. He teased her slick opening and suddenly plunged his two fingers in, curling them to stroke her sweet spot. As she gasped and stammered his name, he pulled them out, swiping upwards to circle her clit.

Pulling his head up towards hers, she seized his mouth in a deep thorough kiss. Sliding her tongue along his upper lip, she continued around to the bottom, nipping and sucking along her way. She ran her warm tongue along his seam, pushing her way in and taking control.

Joss devoured his mouth, exploring every corner and crevice, taking ownership. Their tongues dueled for dominance and John relented, enjoying the warm silky feel of her tongue as it assaulted him. She lapped at his mouth, pulling back then diving back in, sucking and tugging on his lips until they began to swell.

Joss reached down and ran her hand over his pants and along his erection as he moaned a curse into her mouth. She quickly opened his belt and lowered his zipper. Lifting off the seat so she could pull his pants and boxer-briefs down, he threw his head back and growled her name as she wrapped her hand firmly around his cock. It was hot and heavy in her hand, slick with pre-cum.

Grasping his shoulders for balance, she slowly lowered herself onto him, taking him deep within her, inch by inch. She was so wet, his huge girth slid in easily, stretching her walls and filling her completely.

He quickly grasped her by the waist, pulling her down tighter, closer. He was already buried so deep but it wasn't enough. He needed more.

Joss began to move slowly, sliding up and down along his shaft. Just when he thought he would slip out, she would push him back in, slamming down harder and deeper each time.

She rolled her hips forward as John began to thrust upwards. It became frenzied and wild, their need for release consuming them. Joss met him thrust for thrust, and he could tell by the increase of her pace that she was near the edge. He hooked his hand under one of her knees, bending it up near his chest to change the angle of his strokes. It was all she needed to explode. He could feel her walls tremble around him, tightening and pulsating around his cock. With two more hard thrusts he stiffened, emptying himself into her.

Joss slumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her cheek against his, she let out a long satisfied sigh. She was sated, content in more ways than one.

John stood up from the chair. Still inside her, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and he carried her into their bedroom, peppering kisses down her neck as he walked.

He placed her gently on the middle of their bed and crawled up next to her. Pulling the sheet over them, he cradled her in his arms, slowly running his fingertips up and down her spine. She shivered under his touch, feeling his cock swelling against her belly and the wetness return between her legs.

"You know, Joss, we should visit Bangkok one day. It's beautiful in the springtime."

Before she could open her mouth and begin to protest, John had slid down her body and nestled between her open legs.

All was forgotten for the time being.

**A/N-For you Seinfeld fans, yes that was a nod to one of my favorite episodes-The Bubble Boy. "The card says Moops!"**


End file.
